youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin Rabbit
"I'm so hungry and there goes my tummy alarm! Oh this is bad this is very very very bad with the extra helping of uh-oh." - Benjamin's typical scaredy and hungry dialogue. Benjamin Bunny (also called Benjamin Bouncer) is one of the three main protagonists in the Peter Rabbit (TV Series), and based on the fictional character of the same name created, written and illustrated by Beatrix Potter in "The Tale of Benjamin Bunny". The younger cousin of Peter, he is best known as the youngest, chubby, scaredy, hungry and impressionable one who always expects the worst. He is Peter Rabbit's younger cousin and travel companion in addition to being Lily BobCopy ion. An only child, he lives with his single father who is an inventor. He is voiced by Peter Steve Harris in the US version and Danny Price in the U.K. version. At 5, Benjamin is slightly younger than Peter, always up for anything Peter suggests and utterly hero-worships his big cousin. 'Quotes' Benjamin's typical scaredy, expecting the worst and hungry dialogue consists odd "I'm so hungry and there goes my tummy alarm! Oh this is bad this is very very very bad with the extra helping of uh-oh." Benjamin's catchphrase is "rabbits are brave, rabbits are brave..." 'Positive role model classification' Benjamin isn't a completely perfect ideal role model due to his extreme anxieties, irresponsible clumsiness and hunger but he's a great example of someone who is positively, naturally and amicably enjoying just being himself and doesn't try so hard to be professional hasty and popular at tasks like his older cousin Peter does (mostly unsuccessfully). He is comfortable being different and doesn't worry about how often he gets all the fame and attention. Benjamin is never afraid to be exactly who he truly is -- a sweet, obedient boy who loves his family and friends and shows it. And in a way, his anxieties and reluctance is beneficial because it saves him from getting caught in a trap like his older impulsive cousin, Peter. Despite being a bit irresponsible and clumsy such as thwarting garden raids, and accidentally losing Peter's father's journal, he owns up to his mistakes, apologizes sincerely, learns his lesson and gets his act together, coming up with plans to solve the problem. He is also a very kind, polite, loyal, helpful, resourceful and sweet friend who is sharing and caring, willing to help others out, and values other friendships despite his anxieties to carry out perilous tasks, and when crucial moments come, he valiantly musters up enough courage to get his act together (stand up to and cleverly escape from the predators). 'Personality ' Not only is he the child of innocence as well as the youngest, but Benjamin is very scaredy, shy, loving, sensitive, chubby, gullible, hungry, trusting and naïve. In short, he is an easy target for Peter's adventurous dares often holding the swing vote between his older cousin and Lily, the smart girl's choices of action. Lily appeals to Benjamin better nature while Peter often goes straight to toughening up. Benjamin always feels extremely scared, wimpy, frightened, klutzy, starving, shy, irresponsible and reluctant at tasks while going on adventures. Nonetheless, he still musters up enough courage to become brave when the crucial moment comes and he learns his lessons by the end of each episode. When he is scared he says "Rabbits are brave". He is also very good natured, loyal, kind hearted, friendly, polite, helpful, resourceful, and a sweet friend who loves sharing and, caring (unselfish), willing to help others out, values his family and friends and can also be very funny, even a bit clumsy and carefree at times. When he finds something he puts it in his hat. He even looks up to Peter like a big brother figure. This 'funny bunny' is one of life's clumsy, hungry and scaredy individuals. He always seems to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, usually ending in comic results. He loves food like Cake! However, Peter couldn't wish for a more good-natured, loyal cousin and companion. Benjamin is alot more likable and friendlier then he was in The Tale of Benjamin Bunny. While he's good-natured and loyal in the series, his original personality was focused more on him being greedy and not being scared of Mr Mcgregor. While he's more of a coward in this adaptation. He was also older than Peter in the original books. A Big Eater, Benjamin is always hungry. He's also very afraid of heights. Life likes to pick on him quite a bit, making him a Butt-Monkey. Benjamin is also a very well-mannered boy, who has no problems in making new friends, as shown him bonding with Lily during the series premiere whereas his older cousin got off on the wrong foot but eventually got his act together. 'Looks' A boy bunny about 5-6 years old with brown fur. He has dark brown eyes (similar to his older cousin Peter's brown eyes) and a dark brown coat and a dark green wool hat as well during their adventures. His brown furred ears are white furred at the tip. The hat Benjamin wears looks alot like the tam o' shanter Benjamin wore briefly in the book he debuted in. 'Skills' Benjamin is a very fast digger, which helps him out in hide and seek, trip Mr. McGregor's wheelbarrow, help bury squirrel nuts, dig new tunnels and more. It was the only thing he could do better than Peter and Lily. Plus he always seems to know which of his dad's inventions can help him and his friends out when they're in trouble. Despite being slightly overweight, he can still sprint surprisingly fast due to his species. 'List of Apperances' Season 1 #Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale #The Tale of the Radish Robber/The Tale of Two Enemies #The Tale of Benjamin's Strawberry Raid/The Tale of the Lying Fox #The Tale of the Greddy Fox/The Tale of the Secret Treehouse #The Tale of the Angry Cat/The Tale of Mr. Tod's Trap #The Tale of Nutkin on the Run/The Tale of the Wriggly Worms #The Tale of Jemia's Egg/The Tale of the Great Breakout #The Tale of the Lucky Four Leaf Clover/The Tale of the Unguarded Garden #The Tale of the Start of Spring #The Tale of the Big Move/The Tale of the Lost Tunnels #The Tale of the Dash in the Dark/The Tale of the Grumpy Owl #The Tale of the Down Hill Escape/The Tale of the Cat and the Rat #The Tale of the Mother's Day Pie/The Tale of the Mystery Plum Thief #The Tale of the Hazelnut Raid/The Tale of the Broken Bed #The Tale of the Hero Rabbit/The Tale of the Falling Rock #The Tale of the One That Got Away/The Tale of Cotton-tail's New Friend #The Tale of the Runaway Kites/The Tale of the Suprising Sisters #The Tale of the Giant Pumpkin/The Tale of the Fierce Bad Rabbit Pictures It's_Benjamin_bunny_peter_rabbit_2018.png Peter rabbit and his team.png 'Relationships' Family 'Peter Rabbit' Due to their fathers being brothers, Peter and Benjamin are cousins on great terms who are very kind, loving, caring and nurturing in addition to being best friends with each other. They always go on adventures with one another, but Peter is more outgoing than Benjamin is. Benjamin mostly follows Peter's lead and does wherever Peter does. Despite being very scaredy, clumsy, irresponsible and hungry, Benjamin does indeed muster up courage and gets his act together when the crucial moment comes, learning to be calm, quiet, fast and clever, coming up with brave and smart plans to escape. In fact, Benjamin also looks up to and worships his older cousin Peter like a big brother figure. :Also See: Peter and Benjamin [[Benjamin Bunny|'Benjamin Bunny']] Benjamin and Cotton-Tail are cousins due to their father's being brothers. Benjamin will often look after Cotton-Tail when ever she with Peter, Lily and him on one of their adventures. If the two get into trouble Benjamin will make sure that she stays safe. :Also See: [[Benjamin and Cotton-Tail|'Benjamin and Cotton-Tail']] Friends 'Lily Bobtail' Due to age differences, Benjamin and Lily have an older sister-younger brother relationship, similar to Max and Ruby (another rabbit show). Lily is best friends with Benjamin, who was well mannered when they first met whereas Peter cowardly got off on the wrong foot with her, but they buried the hatchet and Lily eventually developed a secret crush on Peter. :Also See: Benjamin and Lily 'Gallery' Click here to view Benjamin Bunny's Gallery page Abbie Apples rescued peter lily and Benjamin. In the AR Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Cute Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Peter rabbit Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Peter Rabbit Characters